1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hoisting equipment and more particularly, to a portable lifting apparatus for lifting and transferring incapacitated persons.
2. Background Information
It is well known that persons confined to a bed due to illness, age, and so forth possess such limited mobility that movement or transfer is extremely difficult. Improper transfer can result in serious complications to the individual. For instance, the need to move a patient immediately after an operation is necessary yet a dangerous proposition as any movement of the body may undo the surgeon's most careful work. Just as important is the need to transfer a bed ridden person for bathing or exercise so as to facilitate recovery.
In a hospital setting, a transfer is typically performed by a number of hospital workers in order to comfortably lift a patient from one position to another. If the transfer is made only by hand, the hospital personnel risk injury to their backs. If the transfer utilizes too few personnel or requires reaching in an awkward position, the personnel may strain their own bodies. Despite the number of personnel employed to assist in the transfer, the patient is simply susceptible to injury from anyone who touches or lifts incorrectly.
For these reasons, a number of devices are presently available for lifting and lowering of incapacitated persons from a bed, chair, bath or the like position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,895, issued to Gagne, sets forth a patient lift device consisting of a base frame having vertically oriented guideposts wherein a carriage assembly moves along the guideposts in response to an operator applied control signal. An arm assembly projects over the person who is placed into a sling for lifting. The patent discloses a basic lift and transferring apparatus of the prior art. The problem with such a device is the size necessary in order to accomplish the intended service. In particular, the prior art device employs elongated legs and a boom which is necessary to lift a patient. This prevents the device from being easily transferred or stored. The length of the components are necessary so that the apparatus can fit beneath a bed or chair yet provide sufficient support during the lifting process.
Thus a primary problem with the instant apparatus, as well as the remainder of the known prior art, is that the support and lifting structure must be sized adequately in order to support the lifting of the patient. However, the structure interferes with transportation and storage of the device. Since all components in the prior art remain in an extended position, they may cause a person to trip or run into the device. Such a device is difficult to transport and store for the legs and boom remain in an outward position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,921 is another example of a patient lift and transfer apparatus having a unitary frame which consists of a caster wheel equipped U-shaped horizontal disposed frame. The invention discloses a unique vertically disposed pivotally biased arm to lift a patient supporting sling for moving a patient. Again the legs of this apparatus are capable of being placed beneath a patient's bed providing sufficient support for the lifting apparatus as well as the patient. However, no provision is made for storage or transportation of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,257 is still another patient lift device consisting of a lifting arm and sling hanger supported by a rigid frame having a U-shaped base structure using wheels for ease of frame movement. The invention further discloses the use of a sling having spaced apart attachment points for use in combination with a vertical bearing to prevent swinging movement of a patient placed within the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,844 sets forth an apparatus for lifting and moving patients wherein the frame is permanently attached to a fixed structure. This apparatus eliminates the need for legs but limits the use to non-portable placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,366 sets forth a patient transfer device which again relies upon the use of a fixed base which fits beneath the patient's chair or bed making the unit impractical to store in a compact position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,895 discloses an apparatus for lifting patients and transporting them. The apparatus is based upon electrical motors to provide assistance in patient movement wherein the arm members can telescope and then retract. This apparatus does not teach the retraction of the arms for purposes of storage or transportation.
Thus, there is a need for a lifting and transferring apparatus which is simple to operate and retracts into a compact position to permit ease of storage and transportation of the apparatus.